Using spray devices to administer products in the form of mists or sprays is an area with large potential for safe, easy-to-use products. An important area where spray devices are needed is in delivery of eye medications. However, a major challenge in providing such a device is to provide consistent and accurate delivery of suitable doses. In addition, a multi-dose spray device may become exposed to possible contamination as a result of interaction with a non-sterile outside environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a delivery device that delivers safe, suitable, and repeatable dosages to a subject for ophthalmic, topical, oral, nasal, or pulmonary use.